fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido Ryuzaki
Kaido Ryuzaki (街道 竜崎, Kaidō Ryūzaki) is a wizard hailing from an alternate timeline of Earth Land's future, having used the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time with the hopes of finding out what caused his world to become the way it is. Hailed as one of the strongest fighters in his era, he was specifically chosen to undergo this task alone, as a way to ensure that the timeline doesn't suffer any damage from having to many non-natives in the past. Although a time traveler, Kaido was actually born in the year X822, by the time he was 28 years old, he had traveled more than 56 years back into the past, bringing only his skills, a small amount of equipment, and whatever knowledge the future has regarding past events and important figures in history, memorizing everything in order to better blend in. In his world, Kaido is the last remaining user of Dragon Slayer Magic, having been taught by the last surviving Dragon from his era. As the only living Dragon Slayer that didn't die from years of violence and combat, Kaido is regarded as the most extraordinarily powerful wizard of his generation, a feat that has earned him the right to use one of the legendary armors of myth, the "Armor of Duel Fates" (決闘運命の鎧, Kettō unmei no yoroi). During his time in the past, in order to prevent anybody from finding out his true name, he refers to himself under a fake alias of Kai Suzaki (会須崎, Kai Suzaki). A frighting opponent to face, Kaido owes his experience and magic knowledge to his master, being trained in the ways of Dragon Slayer Arts by none other than the [[Natsu Dragneel (CM6)|'Natsu Dragneel']] of his world, and with his aid, is the sole reason he was able to use the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time. Appearance Kai Suzaki Disguise Kaido is a tall, rather muscular 28 year old male, often times regarded as being handsome and possessing rather appealing complexion. He has long blue hair that nearly reaches his waist and bright blue eyes. When arriving to the past, Kaido, wanting to blend in, removes all of his armor and stores it into another dimension in a similar fashion in which Requip magic functions, all in order to avert any attention to himself. His outfit consists of a blue shirt with brown stitching around his chest, complete with prominent, brownish belt tied around his waist held together with stitching as well. He wears grey pants and brown shaolin leg wraps, while noticeably tying both his arms with white bandages. When using this outfit, he always refers to himself as "Kai Suzaki" when talking to others or in public. While wearing this disguise, Kaido bans himself from using his Dragon Slayer Magic, only using magic trinkets and fake Fire Magic to fight, its his way of keeping as little attention to himself, mainly from other wizards and government organizations such as the Magic Council, Alvarez Empire, guilds and all their like. These cloths also hide any visible evidence that he is from the future, making look like some plain wizard from the current era he lives in, making him less conspicuous. True Appearance When fighting an incredibly powerful opponent, or continuing his mission in the past, Kaido summons his true attire, the Armor of Duel Fates (決闘運命の鎧, Kettō unmei no yoroi) and dons it in it's full, unrestrained glory. The Armor of Duel Fates is unimaginably gorgeous, appearing as if made completely out of gold, it has a tremendous amount of detail carved onto it with added depth to the metal's exterior, decorated with engraved patterns and mysterious insignias, and the appearance of polished shine is always present. While in his armor, Kaido uses his Darkness Magic to darken the color of his skin and outward appearance to the point of appearing pitch black, making himself as unrecognizable as possible when in front of others. While wearing his armor, Kaido uses his true name and magic abilities without any sense of fear or restraint, utilizing the full extent of his true power. When his armor appears, the armor breaks into pieces and latch themselves unto separate areas of his body, with all of them coming together to form the body. When Kaido uses his magic energy, the armor shines brilliantly, as if polishing it and increasing its natural shine and splendor, while at the same time giving his magical aura a golden shade. The cause for this is primarily due to wearing his unique armor, whenever any magic is expelled, it seeps right through the metal's interior, augmenting and amplifying it vastly, resulting in it's distinct gold hue coloring when released. When the armor latches onto his body, any clothing or attire he was previously wearing is covered, hiding any once of evidence that could give away who he truly is and what his intentions are. In order to keep his double-life functioning, Kaido wears a helmet in order to keep his face obscured, while also tucking in his hair while wearing it in order to throw off his enemies and keep them guessing on who he truly is. Kaido's helmet is very special, not only does it possesses powers and abilities, but it's unique form and design are unlike anything in Earth Land, making it a one-of-a-kind piece of armor. The helmet, just like the armor, has the appearance of being made out of gold, engraved with mysterious symbols and insignias that appear to be not of this world, with a peculiar symbol engraved in red being located at the center of the helmet. However, the helmet's most prominent feature are the twin faces located at the farthest ends of his face, with one appearing to be good and the other evil, it is unknown to everyone except Kaido as to what they could mean or represent. While in use, the Darkness Magic in use creates a veil of shadows around his eyes and other notable facial features in order to disguise any hints that could tip-off his enemies and opponents on his state of mind, direction in which he is aiming his sight, facial expressions, etc. Personality Good Kaido, even growing up in such a desolate place full of violence and death, is a very calm and kindred spirit, finding an unnatural love for life and all of it's inhabitants. Even at the adult age of 28, many of these characteristics have not changed, his value over life prevents him from taking the lives of others, refusing to hurt others unless deemed absolutely necessary. Kaido is a genuinely good person at heart, both kind and loyal and is one of the Saints most devoted to the goddess Athena. His willingness to put himself in the middle of danger in order to keep others safe is what makes him incredibly reliable when in a pinch. Aside from his kind nature, Kaido can prove to be an astounding fighter in the field of battle, greatly known to be an incredible expert in weaving plots and strategies ahead of time in order to get the jump on his enemies Often times, he behaves very chivalrous toward women and females, being very respectful and courteous. to them. Kaido is good judge of character, knowing exactly who to confine his trust in and who to mistrust when the situation calls for it. Kaido will show tremendous levels of restraint when using his magic in order to avoid fatally injuring his opponent, as he possesses a particular disdain with having to hurt others. Evil Much like the duel nature of Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic, Kaido also possesses a duel personality, changing dramatically when utilizing the darkest aspects of his magic ability. The split personality came to be mainly due to Kaido suffering from a combination of Post Traumatic Stress and Dissociative Identity Disorder , both resulting from years of violence and constant exposure to the grisly acts of murder and terror as a child. The negative emotions he felt and ideas he had regarding these inhuman acts were buried deep within his mind, suppressing them for countless years. However, having suppressed so many of these feelings for such a vast amount of time, resulted in them taking a life of their own. When Kaido is overcome with powerful desires and pushed to a heightened emotional state comprising of negative emotions such as anger, grief, sadness, and hate, Dark Kaido takes over his mind and body. This part of him is his complete opposite, where he was once a kind, gentle soul, he transforms into a hate-filled, egotistical, homicidal psychopath and murdering maniac hell bent on using his magic to make as many people suffer as excruciatingly humanly possible. Kaido's evil personality brings out the most violent, aggressive, unstable, and darkest aspects of his personality to the surface, completely destroying his unwillingness to kill and hurt others and replacing them with an insatiable urge to murder and maim as many people he can get his hands on. He shows no mercy, and thinks it's not in anyone's right to deny him his goals, he lacks any if not all sense of compassion and empathy for others, becoming a heartless monster capable of committing whatever form of horrific torture and action. This dark personality is tyrannic, manipulative and power-hungry, using whatever methods he deems necessary in order to accomplish his objectives. Whenever dark Kaido takes over the wheel, his body undergo's several dramatic changes, such as his hair turning white and his once blue eyes turn scarlet. With such a malefic mindset, he is capable of hurting just about anyone, including children and defenseless citizens. Inadvertently, Dark Kaido is able to use his magic in a much more effective manor than his good counter-part, using it without any sense of restraint or self-control, applying maximum lethal force unlike his good side. He will utilize all of his magic spells and abilities to Synopsis History Equipment Armor of Duel Fates (決闘運命の鎧, Kettō unmei no yoroi): The Armor of Duel Fates is one of the fabled armors of myth, said to have been created during the birth of magic, given physical form by the Primordial Magic '''that is said to be the original source of all Magic in the world. Kaido's armor is considered to be 1 out of a set 12 armors known as the '''Surplices of Fate (), each representing a different aspect of fate and destiny, with kaido's representing the fate of Good and Evil, hence the duel face on each side of the helmet and it's unique name. The armor is engraved with special magic markings and insignias that are completely indecipherable even with the use of magic. Each of these markings are deeply etched unto the armor's gold-metallic surface, mainly focusing around the chest, shoulders, and leggings, it has been hinted by Kaido that these strange symbols hold information regarding The One Magic, as well as possessing unique abilities and powers hidden deep beneath the armor that are exclusively only for his use only. When entering standby mode or simply removing it, the armor latches off from Kaido's body, breaking apart and reshaping itself into a miniature statue depicting a two faced being with four arms, bearing a striking resemblance to an Asura demon from Buddhists mythology. When in statue mode, it is unable to be moved or picked up by anyone or anything, as no amount of force or magic power in this world or any other is able to interact with or manipulate it's form and shape, including who is allowed to wear it. Once it finds an owner, it will not let go until they are dead, this is due to the armor being a living, sentient being, complete with its own feelings and living soul. As the wearer of this fabled suit of armor, Kaido is the only person alive allowed to don the armor, no other person is able, much less capable of lifting it up unless proven worthy or allowed by Kaido to do so with his blessing. This equipment is imbued with an unnatural, otherworldly magic energy that is not found in this world, considered a one-of-a-kind power source with unknown origins as to how it works or how it is produced. It's durability is said to be legendary, incapable of being destroyed by mortal hands, or weapons created in the realm of mortals, only Gods are able to damage the armor through physical contact. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magic Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power: Each personality of his is in possession of their own supply of magic energy. Space Magic Kaido is an unequaled user of Space Magic, having completely mastered every possible method of application and use in any situation present, there exists no other wizard in Earth Land who could match his level of skill. Space Magic is the ability to manipulate space, which can allow the Kaido to transport himself to wherever he so desires, tearing holes and rips through the very fabric of space in order to access alternate dimensions, teleport himself or others, attack from far away locations, gain entrance to previously inaccessible areas, etc. This Magic is also used in conjunction for summoning concrete material or extraterrestrial beings to their stead, such as being able to conjure up armor and weapons or allow Celestial Spirits access to the human world, however, with the level of control Kaido can apply, he can just as easily banish any foreign object back to the dimensional space from whence they came. He can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of his choosing, including an entire area and whatever is inside of that area, from people, objects, materials, etc. He is are able to trap people or objects in space and push that space in any direction he desires, throwing them away or create wormholes in order to store them inside, as well as causing other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Normally, space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exist in, Kaido can manipulate both the physical and magical properties of spells and attacks when near his range, which is considerably vast. The theory behind spatial movement is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport, moving faster than light-speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. With this skill, Kaido can manipulate distance; and how far apart objects are between said space. If need be, he can manipulate how far objects are from each other, regardless of what the objects are between or around them. An example of this would be to make two objects touch each other from different sides of the room, without having to move them; this could potentially allow Kaido to bypass in-between obstacles, skipping and completely avoiding anything standing between him and where he wants to go. He can also apply this to any surrounding structures, such as making a hallway potentially never ending, or reducing a gigantic room into a cramped space. He's been known to open holes in between space, connecting two non adjacent locations together through interconnecting spaces. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space, effectively creating a tear capable of opening a black hole or a worm hole. When Kaido applies true effort when using Space Magic, he can negate the laws of reality and make everything appear backwards or inverted, confusing the target and throwing them off balance. Kaido can even launch attacks that are coming from a reversed direction so that the enemy cannot see them coming or cannot defend because everything is reversed. Much like Requip, he can store items, beings, and equipment into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. The number of things he can store in his personal dimension is roughly infinite. This technique can be used offensively too, simply reach behind and dragging anything he wants into a portal he can create. What truly makes his mastery so great is his ability to pick pocket the pocket dimensions belonging to other wizards, often time stealing all of their weapons and equipment. One of his greatest talents however is the capacity to use preexisting doors, gates, or any other structure used to open and close off an entrance, and use it to go anywhere in the world, as long there is a door which he can use to exit. The inside of the door may look like a portal or the actual destination (such as the oval office in the user's closet). In order to combat wizards or other beings that teleport or use Space Magic as well, Kaido can turn their gateways off or on. Once he opens a portal, anyone can enter it, he has complete control on who can or can't enter. Advanced techniques he is known to be able to use is the ability to change/shift the contents, objects, placements, orientations, space and even the entirety of any/all chambers/rooms, depending on how, when, where and why its entered. Such as entering a room that's a normal bedroom one minute, but then after coming back into it a few seconds later it now leads to a full sized gym. Almost any aspect of the room can be changed depending on what room Kaido wishes it to lead. From teleporting, transferring matter (beings/objects, including himself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them, Kaido is capable of incredible feats that make him one-of-a-kind. He achieves this by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping space, or by disrupting the stability of reality, in which the Kaido can teleport by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like a simple form for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. * Space Shift '''(宇宙シフト, Uchū shifuto): Kaido can take a section of space from one location and shift it to another, anything occupying the taken space, whether it is an object, person or attack will be transferred along. In essence, this is the ability to teleport the area itself. He can control the size of the taken area, allowing teleportation of large amount of targets at once, or reduce it to partial teleportation, without the need to make physical contact with whatever he desires to teleport. * '''Realm Banishment (レルム追放, Rerumu tsuihō): A truly frightening technique that Kaido developed in order to send his opponents to another plane of existence, thus trapping them in another dimension. The dimension in which they are sent to is completely cut-off from any other world or space, intending to become a prison in which there exists no escape or exit of any kind, not even users of Space Magic are able to escape this realm. Kaido only uses this ability on incredibly dangerous enemies to powerful to be destroyed or sealing away destructive weapons to risky to exist in the world. It has been hinted by Kaido that the full extent of this spells power is unknown even to him, that it could quite be capable of sealing away a God if given the chance, whats even worse is that if Kaido himself were to use it on himself, even he wouldn't be able to escape without taking preemptive before use. * Pick Dimension Pocket (次元ポケットを選びます, Jigen poketto o erabimasu): * Gravity Breaker (): Kaido can control the weight of gravity in an area by mucking around with the space around him through mental commands, deciding whether or not the mass of an object becomes lighter or heavier, or simply getting rid of it entirely. * Endless Corridor (エンドレス回廊, En doresu kairō): Kaido can extend the length of space in any area in order to make it endless, and infinitely longer. * Dimensional Lockdown (封鎖, Fūsa): A technique created in order to send his oponent's items, weapons, and armors summoned from another dimension back to said dimension, sealing the gateway to this world * Space Jump (スペースジャンプ, Supēsujanpu): * Black Hole () * D-Storage (D -ストレージ, D - sutorēji): Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. It is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic that that lets Kaido draw energy from the stars and constellations found in the sky, using it in order to empower himself with their cosmic properties. This unique form of energy allows the him to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteors, shooting stars, planetary bodies, and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from his body. He can embody the astronomical objects that they are being conjured in many different ways, from enhancing his physical capabilities to new heights, creating weapons, and casting spells possessing qualities similar to the unique characteristics belonging to them. The generated stellar energy released from Kaido's body can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from his body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. However, when used in Tandem with the light aspects of his Dragon Slayer Magic, he enters a new form, titling it Star Light Dragon Mode (星の光龍モード, Hoshi no hikari ryū mōdo), a form where he can use the power of starlight with his dragonic powers. Heavenly Body Magic, although possessing many offensive applications, can also be manifested in the form of defensive spells, boosting Kaido's already incredible defense to brand new levels, from enhancing his melee performance, to empowering his physical attacks with with incredibly focused destructive rays of cosmic light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with Kaido being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover wide areas, and of shaping it into various forms. With such malleability, he can reshape the light in such forms as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. Often times, with his level of skill, he simply manipulates the light he creates using only a single finger, rather than the entirety of his hand to do so as commonly seen by other elemental users; producing a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, being able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. Kaido is famous for being extremely accurate with blasts of light fired by using this magic art; demonstrating the ability to condense the stellar energy to the point of becoming laser beams, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. In order to protect himself, he can generate powerful shields of swirling light which can withstand the full force of major spells being cast by his enemy at full power; even able to charge up the light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. * Meteor Impact (流星の影響, Ryūsei no eikyō): Kaido channels the power of the stars in order to create vast quantities of meteors coated in several layers of magic energy in order to increase their speed, force, momentum, and destructive properties to unimaginable levels. The exact size and speed of the meteors Kaido is able to summon can be predetermined by his will, from creating small rocks to conjuring island sized blocks of stone and rock, all coated in thousands of layers of magic in order to increase all of it's physical characteristics. * Apollo Flash (アポロフラッシュ, Aporofurasshu): An extremely unique way to apply Space Magic, Kaido creates a bubble within the space behind him, drawing in all manner of flames and fire in order to fill it with, until creating an enormous orb of fire. The orb propels Kaido forward like, giving him the appearance of a burning star crashing to earth, the power and speed generated and released massively boosts Kaido's speed and momentum to unimaginable levels, transforming his next physical into a one-shot-kill. * Nova Explosion (ノヴァ爆発, Novu~A bakuhatsu): A spell very similar to the Apollo Flash * Planetary Corona Crush (惑星コロナクラッシュ, Wakusei koronakurasshu): * Secret Art: Galaxy Destroyer (秘密の芸術：ギャラクシーデストロイヤー, Himitsu no geijutsu: Gyarakushīdesutoroiyā): Zodiac Clamation (,Zodiakku Kuramēshon; lit. "Divine Onslaught of Heavenly Body Guardians Encompassing the Universe"): Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) is an extremely old form of Lost Magic and Slayer Magic that allows its Kaido to mimic and transform his physical body into a Dragon. He obtained his Dragon Slayer Magic during his childhood, having been taught by the Dragon Evandriel, the entire process bestowed him with the potential to use Dragon Magic via mentorship between Dragon and human. In order to be used effectively, certain changes to the user's body must be made in order to better apply the magic, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain a Dragon's elemental power. During the initial training for utilizing this magic, the Dragon who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. Kaido however, is the only practitioner of Dragon Slayer Magic in the future, being mentored by the last surviving Dragon in Earth Land's alternate timeline, he is the only living master of an incredibly rare legacy known as Lost Dragon Slayer Magic (失われたドラゴンスレイヤーの魔法, Ushinawareta doragonsureiyā no mahō), a one-of-a-kind type of Dragon Slayer said to incorporate all of the most powerful and strongest aspects of Dragon Slayer Magic passed down through the course of history, representing the end of a golden lineage of Slayers, with Kaido being the last one, thus inheriting all of their power. Kaido states that his power is said to harness a thousand years worth of Slayer Magic, coming to personify true Dragon power incarnate as the last of his people. Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic (薄明の滅竜魔法, Hakumei no Metsuryū Mahō) = Light = As a Twilight Dragon Slayer, Kaido is able to use it's sub-category magic ability of light in order to interact and manipulate all of it's aspects, characteristics, and properties with his magic. when utilizing the light aspects of his Dragon Slayer Magic, Kaido's armor shines an even brighter shade gold, signifying his use of Light Magic, this allows him to control and create light from either his own body or by gathering the light particles from the surrounding area and absorbing it through his armor, increasing the intensity and purity of the light taken in. While in this form, he can bend light to his every whim, shaping it and molding it in a similar fashion to Molding Magic, creating a wide selection of tools ranging from weapons, items, and devices in order to give himself an edge over his opponent. With his ability and natural talent with his magic, he is actually able to adopt the natural characteristics of light in order to achieve feats that defy logic itself, such as being able to become an intangible being of light in order for physical attacks and spells to pass right through him, thus nullifying them. Kaido is capable of elevating the temperature and intensity of light to any level he wishes, transforming what were once gentle rays of light into catastrophic forces of destruction able to pierce through flesh and bone. This skill is also applicable to his light-based magic attacks, increasing their power and magic volume should he encounter any obstacles in his way that prove to difficult to handle. Just like any Dragon Slayer, Kaido is capable of devouring both natural light and light-based magic spells, = Darkness = When Darkness Magic in tandem with his Dragon Slayer Magic, not only do his magic abilities change, but his appearance is altered dramatically as well. When consuming darkness, his armor changes from gold to a dark purple, while his hair darkens from a once bright shade of blue to a shadowy black. While using darkness, he has the ability to eat and produce darkness from his body, becoming a living conduit for the for this element to be unleashed. Unlike it's elemental counterpart, this combination between his Dragon Slayer Magic excels far greatly at close and mid-range combat, making him an incredibly deadly fighter in close-quarter-combat. With the level of concentrated Darkness he can create, it can practically disintegrate anything it comes into contact with, eroding it by having the darkness eat away at the mass and matter that makes up the target's body and form. with his bare hand.]] Light Negation: = Twilight = T/B Theme Songs Main Theme XBD22iD3KCQ Battle Theme IORp_o7bnvM Full Power Theme EDr_krEQNrU Kai Suzaki Theme 3qXcHKez5Ew Resolution Theme rV4BlAlrIlk Grief Theme BhMnxjIaTfw Trivia * "Kaido" (街道) means road or highway, while "Ryu" (リュ) means dragon. His name can translate to "Dragon's Road." * This is my first Dragon Slayer character. * Inspiration came from Trunks from DBZ and Impulse from Young Justice. * All the gifs used in this page were made by me. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers